


奇幻马戏团

by alaana322



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaana322/pseuds/alaana322
Summary: *试试看这种风格的AU





	奇幻马戏团

*主洛夫伦X萨拉赫，有其他cp

当马戏团登陆利物浦海港的消息传来，孩子们在大街小巷里举着手臂奔跑欢唱，他们终于能看到会跳舞的大象和红鼻子小丑，以及一些来自神秘国度的不知名生物。  
正在报社对着打字机编写文稿的德扬听到同事聚在一起发出的窃窃私语，已经被“罗曼诺夫”、“俄国”和“尼古拉二世”这几个字搞得焦头烂额的克罗地亚人拿起早已冷却的咖啡离开座位，试图加入话题放松一下。  
“奇幻马戏团，”詹姆斯·米尔纳同样搅动着手里的棕色液体，只是这一份冒着湿润轻浮的热气，“局子里的人说从轮船上卸下好几箱动物，甚至还有一条和大腿一样粗壮的蟒蛇，差一点就要从栅栏间隙中钻出来咬伤Gary的脖子，幸好Jamie开了枪，并用力敲着铁笼把它赶走了。”  
“我讨厌蛇，”米尼奥莱瑟缩一下肩膀，“如果你们打算去观看马戏团表演的话别在同行名单上加入我的名字。”  
德扬停在人群外围，借着身高优势将头越过米尔纳的肩膀问道：“奇幻马戏团？这是什么？”  
米尔纳差一点就要把手里的饮品泼向对面堆满纸张文件的办公桌，谢天谢地，最后他还来得及控制住形势，嘴里低喊着“慈悲！慈悲！”一边瞪向耳边的德扬。  
“进入别人的房子要敲门，打算加入讨论之前也需要提前告知，”米尔纳抬起手肘撞向德扬的胸部，“不要把礼仪跟着废稿一起扔到垃圾桶里。”  
德扬毫不在意地耸耸肩，把问题又重复提及。  
几个利物浦人告诉他，那是一家古老的马戏团，在准备进入寒冬的九月，马戏团都会从海上乘船归来，带着一些新鲜而神奇的物种进行表演，直到十月初才离开。期间会安排许多游园活动，数不清的糖果零食、旋转木马、小丑喜剧、飞镖游戏、动物表演以及最受期待的展览会。没人知道这个马戏团成立在何时何地，利物浦居民们也并不在意于此。寻欢作乐才是人类本色，而欢乐的源头无关紧要。  
“我妈妈还是小女孩的时候就参观了奇幻马戏团，”一个人说，“我并不想把马戏团表演看成是一种习俗或是传统，但它似乎渐渐变成了这样的东西，每五年举行一次，比发刊日期更加准确。”  
五年，正好的是德扬在英格兰居住停留的时间。他忽然对这个神秘的马戏团充满兴致，转头看向米尔纳，用饱含期待和恳求的目光述说着某种无声需求。  
后者捂住脸呻吟起来，他就猜到会有什么麻烦事发生。  
“Milly，善良的人，求求你，我只需要你带我去看一次，”德扬伸长手臂环抱米尔纳的肩膀，像个孩子一样前后摇晃着，“就一次，呆上两三个小时我们便回来，然后去那家海港附近的酒吧怎么样？我知道你喜欢在那里喝点什么。”  
“事实上我并不抗拒马戏团，只是这个马戏团——”米尔纳停顿几秒，皱起眉头，“非常怪异。”  
“为什么？它只是个可以移动的游乐园。”  
“不不不，可是Hendo……你没见过Hendo如今的模样……”米尔纳叹息着，摇头离开了讨论的人群，他的背影看上去落寞不已，像是受过一阵不小的打击。  
多么奇怪啊，德扬望着米尔纳思考，他的朋友从未如此低沉，如此孤独。

一天过去后，巨大的白色帐篷在市外郊区支起，偶尔还会有音乐随着清爽的风传到城市街道上，如同召集的号角声，吸引着翘首以待的利物浦人。  
德扬打开卧室窗户眺望马戏团扎营的方向，隐约能透过茂盛的树枝看到后面冒出顶端的一小部分帐篷。这座公寓位于城区边缘，步行就能去到郊区野游，如果米尔纳依然打算拒绝他关于马戏团的邀请，德扬认为自己也能找到具体的表演地点。  
他往衣橱那边走，拿起常用的手杖和帽子，再挑选出一件棕色大衣披在肩上，英格兰人总是格外注意出行着装，这影响着居住在利物浦的德扬。  
顺着街道慢慢走向城郊，德扬打算先去看看准备中的奇幻世界。五分钟前下过的一场不大不小的雨将地面打湿，皮鞋踩在浅浅的水洼中，溅起仅仅能弄脏裤脚的水花。周围来往的车辆则没这么幸运，它们大多数都在身上留下了带着泥土的水痕，失去往日的光泽和美丽。那些衣着鲜亮的小姐们拿上皮包和雨伞，说笑着与德扬擦身而过，其中一位金发女郎回头看了他一眼，嘴角露出甜美的微笑。  
看来她喜欢我的脸，克罗地亚人在心里洋洋自得。从小就有人认为他外貌出色，只是偶尔干出一些莫名其妙的行为让人摸不着头脑。比如痴迷着那些书中的异类和传说。最早是关于奥林匹斯众神，那些半人半神或者半人半动物的奇异物种能让德扬惊叹，激发巨大的想象力，认为人类并不应限于和同类相爱，而是能接纳一切生活在世界上的物种。他甚至在某天夜晚抱着洛基——一条有着动人眼神的可怜的狗——跑到母亲面前说这会是自己的一生挚爱。  
“在我告诉你父亲之前快去睡觉，”母亲当时只是拎着德扬的衣领生气道，“别来打扰我，不然我把你的挚爱扔进花园里和蚊子睡在一起！没看到我正在为你准备入冬的衣服吗？”  
德扬缩着脖子灰溜溜地跑回房间，在爬上床之后对着洛基的耳朵小声说他会永远保护它，不要害怕妈妈的坏脾气。  
洛基在德扬进入英格兰继续学业的那段时间里去世。当时他正拜读奥斯卡·王尔德的作品，沉迷在那些奇诡的情节中幻想道林·格雷的美貌，羞愧于午夜时分梦里扭曲的景象中所呈现出的男人的赤裸肢体。德扬身体里那股沉寂多年的对于同性的冲动毫无保留地被王尔德书写而出。  
然后他走上了同样的道路，隐秘地瞒着所有人。  
市郊已经近在眼前，德扬加快脚步朝着那些白帐篷靠近，眼看它们变得越来越巨大，他的情绪也跟着涌起一阵阵的波动，甚至喘了一些粗气。  
那个展览会，利物浦人说是奇幻马戏团最引人瞩目的节目。他们在里面见过那些或美丽或可怖的生物，但都随着远去的记忆而模糊，只有一个人带着犹豫的口吻述说童年的经历。  
“卡西莫多，我和Alice给他取的名字，”他说，“他的脸像是被地狱的火焰灼烧过一样，高温毁了五官布局，眼睛在嘴巴上，嘴巴却在脸颊上，取代鼻子的是两个黑色而窄小的洞。”  
卡西莫多……德扬低声呼唤着这个名字，白色帐篷已经完全呈现在面前，高大得像几座雪峰，但四周却异乎寻常地没有任何动静，仿佛是一座死城。  
米尔纳痛苦的喃喃自语忽然环绕在脑海中——“你没见到Hendo如今的模样”。马戏团和那位亨德森上校又有什么关系呢？上校似乎正为此而备受困扰，再加上好友忧心忡忡的表现，德扬莫名觉得有些背脊发凉，握紧手杖在原地徘徊不前。或许他应该转头就走，今日的冒险已经结束，还有许多文稿堆积在桌面，需要去慢慢分析和解决。  
就在低下头思考的瞬间，一抹带着斑点的雪白物体突然从他的视野中闪了过去。德扬连忙抬起眼睛去寻找，但只能发现晃动的树枝和被踩踏过的草地痕迹，就像是一场疲劳过度出现的幻觉。  
德扬跟随那些痕迹来到路边的矮树丛，蹲下身体观察着所能看到的一切，正打算拨开茂盛的枝叶时，一道阴影从天而降，把他彻底笼罩在阴暗里。这位克罗地亚人吓了一跳，拿起手杖想要向后挥过去，却被另一个人牢牢地掌控在手中。  
慌忙扔掉那根起不了任何作用的武器，德扬跳出那片可怕的阴影，快速打量着陌生来者。这是个深色皮肤的男人，长发规整地梳到后面扎成一团，眼窝深邃鼻梁高挺，胡子只覆盖着下巴上的一点面积。  
还有那条强壮的手臂，德扬绝望地下了结论，一拳或许能打碎自己的几根肋骨。  
“我不想知道你是谁，不过你最好快点消失。”那个男人说，他有着一把低沉冷酷的嗓音。  
“抱歉，但我只是来看看马戏团。”  
“等到开放日再来。”男人挥挥手臂，把那根纤细的手帐丢进德扬怀里。  
“只是待在附近也不行？”德扬摊开手，他有点被男人的冷酷态度激怒了，“这里是英格兰，每一个合法居住在这个国家里的人都可以停留。”  
“我只给你两分钟，”男人在转身前颇有深意地看了德扬一眼，“现在，离开。”  
德扬气呼呼地按着歪掉的礼帽朝原路返回，在即将路过某处拐角前又回望一眼白色帐篷，它依然安静地屹立在那里，如同图画中神圣的雪岭。  
德扬犹疑着退后几步，才彻底转身离去。

tbc.


End file.
